cyberairlinesv3bypegasusfandomcom-20200213-history
Alliances
=Alliance= From CyberAirlines In CyberAirlines, people can join an alliance to work together to raise funds for the alliance. The alliance collects between 1% and 10% (between 1% and 20% if your airline has the same Team Color as your alliance) of your earnings on each flight which can go towards buying airport slots or alliance improvements for all members. If the flight has negative earnings the alliance will absorb between 1% and 10% (between 1% and 20% in the case of matching Team Color) of the loss. You also are given a fuel discount from 1%-10% (1%-20% in the case of same Team Color) which is determined by the General Manager(GM)/Vice General Manager(Vice GM). How to join To find an alliance you wish to join click Alliance List on the left menu. This will show you an overview of all alliances in the game, including their number of members, total rating, and average rating. By clicking on each alliance you can view their alliance information page, with their description and forum link. You can also visit the forum and go to the Airline Alliance Discussion section where many GMs post information about their alliance if you wish to learn more about alliances you wish to join. When you are ready to join an alliance, go to their information page and click the Request to Join button at the top. The GM will then be able to accept or deny you if it is a closed alliance - in the case of an open alliance, the system will automatically and instantly accept you into the alliance that you chose to join when you click the button to join the alliance. Alliance Airport Slots One benefit of joining an alliance,is alliance airport slots. This is one of the things your hard earned money that the alliance collected a percentage of goes to. The alliance GM can purchase slots that every member can use. You do no need to personally own a slot the alliance owns to use it. The alliance slots allow you to have a maximum of 96 (99 if your airline owns the 3 hubs it is allowed) airport slots in total to fly to. Alliance Improvements Alliances can also purchase improvements that benefit all members of the alliance. There are currently four improvements, New Aircraft Purchase Discount, Repairs Discount, Additional Slot License and Additional Slot License #2. The New Aircraft Purchase Discount allows the members of an alliance that has that improvement to buy new aircraft at a 10% discount - it does not apply to purchasing planes you have been leasing as they are no longer new planes once you have made even one lease payment. The Repairs Discount allows the members of an alliance with this improvement to make repairs to their planes at a 10% discount, this discount stacks onto the repair discount that applies at an airline's/alliance's base as well as at an airline's hubs. The Additional Slot Licenses each allows the alliance to buy an additional slot on each continent - with the Additional Slot License the alliance is capable of having a total of 54 slots while if the alliance has both Additional Slot Licenses then the alliance is capable of having a total of 60 slots. Creating an Alliance To create an alliance, your account must be at least 7 days old and you must have at least 4 rating. Click the Create Alliance link on the left menu and you will then go through the steps of creating it. General Managers General Managers can edit the alliance description and forum link. They can also use the alliance funds to purchase slots or improvements. They can set the collection rate and the fuel discount of each member from 1%-10% (different Team Color) or 1%-20% (same Team Color) as well.